The present invention relates to a device and method for assessing dynamic stability, and more particularly, to a device and method for assessing dynamic stability that may assess the stability of a power system in real time.
The stability assessment device of a power system determines whether the power system currently operates stably. Since the instability of the power system may cause blackout, the stability assessment is one of elements that are important in terms of a power system operation.
Typical offline dynamic stability assessment programs all perform stability assessment based on a bus number. Powerflow data in a PTI RAWD format that is core data, to all data required for system analysis, such as dynamic data, contingency data and sequence data are linked with bus numbers based on which stability assessment is performed.
However, the bus number based stability assessment method has a limitation in that there is a need to reset all data and scenarios when the bus number is changed. Actually, the change of a topology, such as bus separation and integration frequently occurs in the power system, and a bus number and the number of buses vary each time the data is extracted. Thus, the method of assessing the stability of the power system based on the bus number has a difficulty in performing on various cases in real time.
Also, the bus number based stability assessment method may apply only a specific condition, such as generator dropping, when a specific bus has an accident, and it is difficult to apply a unspecific condition to the stability assessment. Especially, in the case where stability is assessed in real time, there is a limitation in that it is difficult to change a setting according to the unspecific condition each time a system topology varies.